


Simple Plan

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Song fics based on Simple Plan songs.





	Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Hey dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me   
Did I grow up according to plan?   
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?   
but it hurts when you disapprove all along 

And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
I can't pretend that I'm alright   
And you can't change me 

 

Justin stood pacing the loft. Cordless phone in head.

"Dad....no listen to me dad....it's not....dad....would you listen to me?...I can't do that....dad I'm interning at...no i'm not....you know regardless if i'm with him or not i'll still be....can't we just talk?...no...dad?...fine...bye...no...bye." 

Justin threw the phone on the couch and collapsed on it. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Things with his dad had steadily gotten worse. 

 

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect 

I try not to think   
About the pain I feel inside   
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
All the days you spend with me   
Now seem so far away   
And it feels like you don't care anymore 

 

Justin remembered a time when he idolized Craig. He thought that his father loved him and that nothing would change. He'd still be gay he'd still be in love with Brian.

 

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said   
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
Please don't turn your back   
I can't believe it's hard   
Just to talk to you   
But you don't understand 

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect 

 

Craig took a deep breath as he stood outside Brian Kinney's loft. Justin buzzed him in and he sighed as he got to the door.

"Dad."

"Justin."

Craig sighed. "I've come here to take you home."

Justin gave Craig a look. "I'm 20, dad you can't tell me what to do. Besides I don't live here."

"What? Aren't you letting Kinney fuck you?" Craig spat.

"Yes I do. It's damn good too." Justin tried to conceal his smirk. "Look if you're here to convince me to not be gay then you can leave."

"Justin you are my son. I love you." Craig told him. "I want to try and reconcile."

"I can't forget what you said." Justin told him. "How you said you wished I were dead and that you didn't have a son anymore. I can't forget those things."

"I'm sorry Justin." Criag said desperately.

Justin stood up. "I tried to be what you wanted. But i'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?"

"I just want to be able to be proud of you." Craig said honestly.

"You're never going to be proud if i'm still queer. I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you. We can't go back, dad. It's too late to make everything right. I'm sorry." Justin cried.

Craig nodded and left.

"What was he doing here?" Brian asked from the doorway.

Justin looked up. "You're home early."

"Well?" Brian asked.

"Understanding that nothing lasts forever. Not even the vision that i'm perfect and straight." Justin replied.

Brian nodded and embraced Justin knowing things with Craig were finally over.

 

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect


End file.
